Experiment 3
by Katherine Von Karma
Summary: Sanji has a secret that he doesn't want to share with his crew. Some secrets can't stay hidden for long.
1. Injuries

**Neko-Tiara:** Hello, everyone! I know this is actually the first chapter of Stories of a Cook, but people asked me to keep writing it and I chose to do it, so here we have Experiment #3! It's not going to be super long, just a few chapters long :) I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously, One Piece doesn't belong to me and I don't earn money doing this, it belongs to Oda.

 **Chapter I - Injuries**

Sanji remembered the first time he woke up to find himself in Germa 66's infirmary. He had been just three years old. He remembered wondering if he had been sick. That had seemed impossible: their family didn't get ill, never. So… the correct answer had been clear as day: the experiments had begun, just like his sibling's experiments had begun before. What had they done to him? He hadn't felt different at all: his skin had been as soft as last night, his senses had been the same, he couldn't move but that had been expected, he had been strapped to the bed. The only thing that he had found different had been the back pain. After a few days there, he had been able to leave the infirmary, though the bandages had had to stay on for a few months more. He hadn't known why, but had obeyed.

He wished he hadn't obeyed, because if he hadn't, he could have been able to prevent so much suffering. Starting with the lessons, his siblings making fun of him and bullying him, and ending with the self-mutilation he had to go through at least one a week when he left Germa 66 to enrol in the Orbit. But then the Orbit had been attacked by the old geezer's pirate crew and they had been stranded for eighty five days without food in a rock in the middle of the ocean. That's when the old pirate had learnt about his issue. If only he had been stronger, the old man wouldn't have had to eat his leg. During those days, he had felt pissed off, so useless, since he couldn't do anything but keep looking for ships. When they finally had been saved, the old man had lent him his coat, even if there had been no reason for him to do it. They had been saved already, he could have let him get discovered and be sent back to whatever hellhole he had escaped from. Yet, the old man protected him.

Since that day, Sanji had stayed with the old geezer, helping him at the Baratie, and the old pirate had helped him as well. His debt to Zeff kept growing with each passing day and he would have to live a thousand years to repay him. Then Luffy came along. The gomu idiot had invited him to his crew and after a while, he left with the idiot. There was something he could do for the old geezer: he would find the All Blue for both for them. So, there he was, in a crew full of monsters and lunatics (except for his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!). A crew that didn't know a thing about a monster like him, because that's what he was: a monster and a nuisance; but still they liked him enough to call him their nakama. So he kept his secrets well hidden, he kept on doing what he had to do to protect them from their shitty problems. Once a week he would mutilate himself to avoid being discovered, and yes, he understood that his monstrosity would be accepted and cherished among the crew, it would be an asset, but at what price? If once word got out, more than one force of this world would try to get him, more dangerous forces than the stupid World Government. He would endanger the crew if he 'came out'. It was something that he couldn't allow to happen.

Thus the pain didn't matter, or the blood, or the constant fear of being discovered, caught and studied as the freak he was. Nothing mattered but the safety of the crew that would always protect their own no matter how dangerous it could be for them. His crew, his too trusting, loving crew, was his top priority, always would be. But Sanji shouldn't have known that in a ship, no matter how small or big it was, secrets couldn't be kept forever. It was more impossible in this ship because the Mugiwara were noisy as fuck. Yet, Sanji had tried and gotten away with it for more than two years. He had gotten used to shower when he knew that the rest of the crew wasn't going to be in the men's quarter or the bathroom, he had gotten used to never go shirtless around, stuff like that.

Still, after taking so many security measures like those, it was bound for someone to find out his darkest secret. Sanji hadn't expected it to be the Marimo, because, well, he was a stupid Marimo that only bathed once a week, the man who spent his days either training or napping around. He had just finished trimming his problem and bandaging the resultant injuries when the Marimo entered the bathroom, making enough noise that Sanji had the chance to throw a towel over the sink, and looked at him. Sanji looked back at the idiot mosshead, both frozen.

"Oi, what happened to your back?" Zoro knew for a fact that they hadn't been attacked lately, the last confrontation had happened at least two weeks ago and he was sure that no one had gotten injured.

"…" It took Sanji, who was too shocked to answer something witty that would lead to a fight, a few seconds to reply. "Nothing for you to worry, just leave me alone, don't you see that the bathroom is occupied or your neuron is too slow to notice?"

He was surprised of how steady his voice had come out and the taunt had been natural enough for the Marimo to not question it further. The brain-muscled swordsman just growled and left, closing the door with a loud thud. Sanji sighed: crisis avoided. But he had to deal with Zoro, convince him that he wasn't injured before the mosshead had the chance to tell it to everyone in the fucking ship. He didn't want anyone to find out, especially Luffy and Chopper, for obvious reason. He cleaned the mess fast, taking especial care to eliminate even the scent of blood of the sink and opened the windows in order to let the sea breeze to clean the bleach odour. When he exited the bathroom, the Marimo was still there, leaning against the wall in front of the door. Zoro was looking at him and walked to him, until they were separated by a few centimetres.

"You are injured, why haven't you said anything?" Sanji had to accept that the Marimo was persistent. "And don't give me any bullshit, shitty cook."

"I don't know what you're talking about, mosshead." Zoro pushed him against the bathroom door, harshly enough that Sanji groaned in pain, his legs were shaky enough that if it weren't for Zoro's arm pinning him against the door, Sanji would have slide to the floor. "What are you doing, idiot!?"

"What was that?" His eye shone with rage, something that Sanji was used to when they were fighting or when a nakama had been injured by an enemy. "And don't dare to lie to me."

"Let me go." He didn't want to start a fight, not after what he had done in the bathroom, but he would if he was forced to in order to keep his secrets. So, the cook kept his cool. "Don't you have anything else to do? Like taking a nap for example."

"Look, dartboard, my job is to protect the crew, so if you got yourself in trouble and you bring it to us…" Zoro didn't keep talking but shove him further into the door and took a step back when he heard laughing getting close. Sanji's eye widened when he recognized the sniper and doctor's voices getting close.

"Don't say anything, Zoro." He could feel his blood disappearing from his face. "I haven't endangered the crew, there no problems, just let it go. It's nothing for you to worry about."

Sanji chose to walk away, feeling Zoro staring at his back. Yet, he knew that it was a matter of time before someone else knew and he was going to be forced to leave the crew, which meant that he would have to look for someone good enough for him to be satisfied. He lit a cig and puffed slowly, feeling his nerves reducing due to nicotine. Should he go back to the Baratie? Or maybe he should keep looking for All Blue by himself? What do to? For now, he had to prepare lunch before the captain came looking for him.

Still in front of the bathroom, Zoro kept looking at Sanji's back until the cook disappeared into the kitchen. Usopp and Chopper stopped in front of him, drenched in paint, and looked at him puzzled. Zoro didn't even bother to ask what had happened. They were probably doing some experiment that backfired and this was the result. But, despite what the cook had said, he was injured and Chopper should know. Zoro, the crew's protector, couldn't let one of the main fighters get away with injuries that would make him a nuisance in the next battle.

"Chopper, come here." He grabbed the doctor and took him a few steps away from the sniper. "Usopp, clean yourself while I talk to Chopper, this isn't your business."

It wasn't yet. When he got all the information, he would gather the whole crew and call on Curly brow, until then, it was a problem that he had to deal with. Usopp looked at Chopper who nodded and then left them alone. The little reindeer looked up at Zoro, waiting for the swordsman to speak. What was troubling the green haired man?

"I need you to remain calm while I'm talking, listen to me carefully and then you have to go in there, clean yourself and once done that, you can go and do what I'm going to ask of you, ok?" Chopper nodded, deadly serious, because Zoro had a mission from him, and the swordsman normally didn't ask him anything. "The cook is injured, I don't know the extent of those injuries or how he got them, but I need you to go to the kitchen and forced him to tell you what happened, then come look for me and tell me everything. Do you understand? This is serious, do not tell anyone else. Just me."

Chopper panicked from the same moment Zoro stated Sanji was injured. How could the cook not tell him!? He was this ship doctor! He barely managed to nod, Zoro had given him an order, a mission, and he had to do what he had been told to do. Zoro patted his hat and left him standing there, teary eyes and everything. So, the little reindeer went into the bathroom and got cleaned up, he didn't told Usopp what Zoro had said, because he had agreed to not say anything until the first mate decided it. Once cleaned up, Chopper left Usopp working on his ammo and gathered his medical tools to go looking for the cook. It wasn't difficult to find him, since the man was cooking lunch.

"What do you need, Chopper? It's not lunch time." It was a bit creepy that the cook always knew who entered his domain, it didn't mattered how quiet you were, Sanji always knew.

"Zoro told me you are injured." Sanji cursed under his breath but did nothing else to acknowledge what Chopper had said. "Let me see your injuries or I'll be obliged to call Luffy to order you to show them to me!"

Sanji's eyes widened. Chopper had never used the captain's card. He sighed. How could he avoid it? He didn't want to leave the crew, he wanted to stay and protect them, find the All Blue with them, see them achieve their dreams. His shoulders fell in resignation. Sanji lit another cig, though he didn't feel like smoking, he felt like begging the little reindeer to leave him alone and don't call anyone. Everything was Zoro's fault. That damn swordsman! Why couldn't he let it be!? Sanji had said it wasn't his fucking business! Finally, Sanji knelt in front of Chopper, not able to look at his eyes.

"Chopper, I know you won't believe me, but my injuries… you can't do anything about them, ok? I've had them almost all my life, they won't heal, no matter what you do or don't do." Chopper looked at him, disbelief washing over his little face, and his eyes started to tear up, but Sanji wasn't done. "So, go and tell that fucking Marimo to stop being a bitch and let me be."

"… If I do that… I won't be able to complete my dream, Sanji!" It was a low blow, Sanji stop breathing for a second there. "I would be a failure as a doctor if I can heal you, Sanji!"

Sanji, on his part, didn't say a thing for a few minutes; he just stared at Chopper wiping away the apparently endless tears rolling down his face. Finally he stood and took off his jacket and shirt, but he didn't turn around: Chopper had to promise him something first.

"Before you get a look at this, Chopper, promise me something." The doctor nodded not even hearing what he had to promise, he just wanted to look at those injuries that couldn't be healed. "You won't tell anyone what I'm about to show you, you will tell Zoro that it was nothing, just a few scratches that will heal by tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal!" Oh, God, a lot of this could go wrong, so wrong, but he had to trust in Chopper, he was a naïve but he was also intelligent, he turn around and the reindeer took of the bandages with careful hooves. "What… what are these?"

The two gashes were twenty centimetres long and at wide enough for Chopper to see how deep they were if he pealed whatever was covering them. Chopper took out of his little bag a pair of tweezers and tried to pull out whatever that was, but stop the second that Sanji tensed up and hissed. Did it hurt that much? How had he gotten these injuries? Who had inflicted them? With what had they been inflicted? What was that material? It was wet and darkened, was it infected? He cleaning it with a antiseptic, but the material didn't change at all, it didn't cleaned up nor did it changed at all, Chopper tried to pull once more and this time some of it came off, but Sanji gasped and the reindeer decided it was better not to do it again. Finally, he gave up and replaced the bandages and waited for Sanji to get dressed. The cook looked paled and sweaty. So, it was painful for him.

"Chopper, now you have to do your part." Sanji almost pushed him out of the kitchen.

So, there was Chopper, holding something between his hooves, something that looked like… a black feather?


	2. Arrival at Germa 66

**Author:** **And here we have the second chapter, I'm sorry if this is going to fast, I just wanted to write this part really fast. I'm going to skip the whole fight with Papa Vinsmoke, the result is going to be lame and I want to focus more on the actual saving Sanji mission. For those who are only anime viewers, this contains spoilers! Do not read unless you want to read a bunch of spoilers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter II – Arrival at Germa 66**

After that episode in which his cover almost got blown up, Sanji had to learn to be more careful, he started locking the bathroom door and doing his trimming at night, when he was sure that everyone was sleeping soundly. He didn't want to risk his life in the Sunny anymore. Suddenly he could breathe more freely, because now he was sure that the idiot Marimo wouldn't question him and though it had taken a lot of time for Chopper to realise that those injures couldn't be healed but that they didn't posed danger to the cook, he wasn't hovering over him like he would do if he was truly injured.

It was more difficult once they picked Trafalgar Law, with whom he didn't want to be alone one second because well… the man looked at him knowingly. It unnerved him. It made his skin itch. Maybe he did know what was going on? Both were from the North Blue and the Vinsmoke were quite famous up there. Luckily, the Surgeon of Death didn't mention anything to the crew. At least while they were together from Punk Hazard to Dressrosa. After that… well, after that Sanji didn't know if the captain had spill the beans to his crew. Sanji guessed that he would know when they got to Zou. Or so had he thought until his past caught on him. Capone had caught them and he knew.

"Your father demanded me to ask where your beautiful wings were." He had whispered, low enough so that he could hear but his nakamas couldn't.

"How…" No, there wasn't a point in asking, if he knew it was because Judge had already met with Big Mom and this wasn't a ploy. "Sorry, Nami-swan, guys… I didn't intent to hide things from you."

After seeing them off, Sanji let Capone take him away from his friends. It wasn't surprising to find the 'Doctor' in the same ship she was to be transported. At least he called himself Doctor, Doctor Demetrio. Sanji called him Madman. He was the one that perform most of the experiments on the Vinsmoke offspring and Sanji since the day Judge was certain they could survive those experimentations. Fortunately, Sanji had escaped before he had to go over more changes. Now… now he was again within that man's grasp. What was he going to do to him? Sanji could only guess.

"My, my, Sanji-sama, where are your wings, those provided by your kind and forgiving father?" Sanji didn't bother to answer the man. "Please, escort our precious prince-sama to the sickbay. Judge-sama wants him in top condition for this marriage."

Sanji didn't dare to resist, no so close to Zou, they could still turn around and try to snatch his friends to keep him docile. He was taken to the infirmary, stripped down and locked, left alone. Maybe he should have left Cesar behind too so Luffy could use the shitty scientist as leverage. Instead, he was going to be going to be tortured and experimented on for the time being. Well, until he could meet with Big Mom and explain to the Yonkou that he wasn't part of the Vinsmoke family and that she was going to be tricked by them. Yeah, that was going to be great for sure. More probably the woman would kill him and send his head to Luffy.

"Well, you have grown to be as beautiful as your brothers, though probably weaker since you don't have the means needed to be lethal. Now, let's see your back." Madman opened the door and walk to him, smiling like a kid who had been given the most amazing gift for Christmas. The bandages were taken off and Sanji could hear him snort. "So, you've mutilated yourself, well, there is nothing I can't fix and by the time we get to Whole Cake Island, these are going to be what they were always meant to be."

Sanji was then tied to the bed and injected a weird purple liquid that burnt as soon as it entered his veins. The blond man grunted, his muscles tensed and pain radiated from his arm to the entirety of his body. What had it been? The cook knew he should know but amidst the pain, the knowledge slipped off of his mind. Every sensorial input mixed and disappeared, the only thing that got through the pain was the man's voice.

"You should have been immune to this if you had stayed in my cared, prince, but you escaped and have lived without proper care for too long, so, bear with it for a little longer." It was unnerving to know that he was screaming, that machines were being hooked up on him, but he could only listen to this madman's voice. "I will make you the perfect prince, a weapon for your father's army."

No! No! He wasn't going to allow it! After what felt like hours, but were probably mere minutes, the pain lessened and he could finally, through glassy eyes, look at the smiling man. He was suddenly lying upon something softer than the bed, sturdier has well. That's how he knew that those had grown back and Sanji yelled, yelled until his throat gave in and he couldn't yell anymore. He yelled for his friends, for himself, for how things were definitely over and because now he couldn't go back with Luffy. His life had been sentenced to be a mere monster for his father to take advantage of him.

Whoever was helping the doctor helped him to sit on the bed, Sanji could feel the lingering hands over those, studying the pattern and squeezing them as to move them for further study. The wings felt weak, foreigner to his body and Sanji knew he would have to learn once again to move with those attached to his back. The nurses made him got up and he almost fell since his gravity centre had suddenly changed, only those hands were holding him upright. His face and chest were drenched in sweat, he was gasping for air, still in pain.

"Seems that by cutting them off you changed the pattern, well, doesn't matter, they are still as beautiful as back then. Do you want to see them?" Sanji wanted to tell the doctor to fuck off, but he couldn't talk and was dragged to stand in front of a mirror. "Look, they are bigger and have more muscle but they are as weak as the first time I gave them to you.

Sanji found himself unable to look away. He was a mess, sweaty, pale, hair jumbled but those, those things hanging from his back were just as he remembered. Ok, they had changed but Sanji could still find the ugliness to them. The wings were black at the tertials, they lightened to a dark blue, still too dark to see the blue in the secondary feathers, and the primaries were a mix of colours, depending on how the light hit them, Sanji could see a myriad of blues, silver and white; it was like his wings had been bleached not nicely. He found them disgusting.

"We are going to measure them, so, stretch them out." Sanji remembered how it was done, but he smiled when he saw that he couldn't move them by his own. "Nurses, please."

The nurses weren't too kind, they grabbed his wings and stretched them until it hurt, the tendons and bones almost giving in. Sanji noticed that above the smooth curve of the crock, there was bone sticking out, no blood, so it was like that. He had forgotten about those, small pointy bones that were created to injure his enemies while flying. A knot formed in his throat.

"Well, they are bigger than expected, good, good, your father is going to be really happy." The nurses let them go while the doctor wrote something on his file, his lips tugging into a smile. "We shall let you rest, tomorrow we'll start the training. Remember, be a good boy, your family can still reach to your friends and have them killed."

He was taken back to his room, more like dragged to his room, and locked in there. Cesar screamed when he saw him and Sanji got it. He was a monster now, a full monster. He was thrown over his bed and it took great effort from him to move enough to be comfortable on his bed. The wings were heavy and he couldn't move them enough so they wouldn't get in the way all the time.

"Cesar, if I free you of that cage…" He wasn't going to take off the handcuff, he wasn't an idiot. "Would you cut these off?"

"Eh? No! I don't want to be tortured you know!" Sanji smirked; the scientist was going to be tortured as well. "And why would you want to cut them off anyway!? They are a scientific breakthrough!"

How he would love to kick the hell out of this fucking scientist! Little motherfucker… Sanji dozed off after that little chit-chat, even if he didn't want too. His body needed to rest so he could be strong for the confrontation with his family. It was going to be an interesting meeting, for sure. To his surprised, he was woken up a few hours later, once again, the madman was there, staring at him. Fucking creep, how he dared getting so close to his face.

"Sanji-sama, it's time for your training, get up." Sanji found that he could move a little better, still it hurt like a bitch to do so. If it weren't for the fact that he had to obey… his friends were in danger. "Good boy, Sanji-sama. You father is going to be pleased."

Sanji didn't want to remember what his 'training' was during those days that it took for their ship to arrive to Whole Cake. Yet, he remembered the pain, the muscles straining until they snap, and not being giving one second to rest. He remembered the way he was treated like some sort of prince and reminded that his siblings and father were going to be waiting for him. He only wanted to see his friends once again, to explain them what he had being through and ask for forgiveness. Beg them to let him travel with them. Sanji remembered all those feelings. And he remembered how his hopes got crushed once he saw his brother and sister, smiling at him as soon as the ship docked.

"Oh, look who is here, Reiju, our weakling brother." Sanji ignored Yonji, it wasn't worthy. "What? You aren't going to pay your respects to your siblings, Sanji?"

But, you know what he was going to remember forever? Sanji was going to remember the shocked face that Yonji made when Sanji moved faster than he had ever moved and kicked him in the face, denting his fucking iron head and sending him flying.

"Fuck off, Yonji, you're still beneath me."


	3. Family Reunion

**Author** **: Hello! Thank you for your support, guys, you're amazing! I love you all! So, here is chapter three where we see more badassery (is than even a word?) from Sanji! I hope you enjoy it and keep on supporting this story :)**

 **Chapter III – Family reunion**

Sanji found himself in a luxury suite. It wasn't strange as he was technically a 'prince'. Irony, what a horrifying lover you are. He hadn't created Mr. Prince because he was a prince, he had created it because he liked considering himself as a fairy tale prince. Not because he was a prince of a family of assassins. There wasn't anything royal about the Vinsmoke, no matter how they loved to claim themselves as kings of the North. The cook looked at himself in the mirror, the wings were still weak and would being drag around when he walked, he hated it. At least he could put on clothes now that the tailor had brought more 'fitting' clothes. Her sister was behind him, sitting on a chair and Sanji looked at his wrists, the wristlets were still there and he hated them with his all. They were a permanent threat to his dream.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Reiju." He walked to stand in front of the windows looking outside where the soldiers were training. Just yesterday one of their own was killed by their 'king' and they were still as loyal as dogs.

"Somebody has to keep you company and since Yonji hadn't forgive you for what you did to his face, Ichiji and Niji hadn't arrived and Father is quite busy, I was the one appointed to it." It didn't startle him when she felt her sister's hands caressing the crook of one of his wings, mesmerized. "I remember these when you were given them, they were small and feeble, they would break every day, they were white and gold with some silver streaks, and look at them now, they are still weak but with so much potential…"

Sanji didn't move, thinking back to those days. He remembered them quite well. His routine wasn't that different from his sibling's routine, though they had different experiments done to each other. Judge had wanted each one of them to be quite unique. Thus, Yonji had been made a cyborg, Reiju had been made a poisonous butterfly, Sanji, an angel, Niji had been made something that allowed him to shapeshift, changing into whoever he wanted as long as he could touch them one, he remembered with pleasure how fucking painful it was for his older brother to change forms, it wasn't like Mr. 2 ability, no, it was more than that, and lastly Ichiji had been made a demon. Surely Madman had wanted to have the counterpart of an angel.

They would be woken up before the sun rose and trained with weapons, any weapon, swords, spears, bows, crossbows, guns, shields… anything that could be used as a weapon really. Then they trained their bodies. They had to be perfect killing machines to be leaders of their army. At noon they would stop and eat and they would go on separate ways. He didn't know what was going on with his brothers and sister, he didn't like to think of it because mostly he could see that he wasn't the only one affected by his training. He could see how his brothers and sister were been taken to the infirmary like him. Yet, Sanji knew what he had to go through every day.

It started with strengthening his wings by making him fly. At first it had been more like soaring, he was thrown from a high place and ordered to open his wings and kept them like that. It had been a disaster. Sanji wasn't born with wings and it took every ounce of strength to just know that he could open his wings, then it came the fact that they were as feeble as a newborn bird's wings and they didn't supported him and oh, how many times he fell and broke. When he was able to reaming in the air without falling, he was ordered to fly, to learn to do a vertical takeoff, which meant not jumping from places to fly, but do it using his own wings' strength. Every second of it hurt and Sanji would crawl on his bed and cry every night. Some of those nights he wondered what would be to be a cyborg, because that was the easiest power the sibling's had, being made of metal wasn't difficult and it didn't hurt.

They didn't have to deal with physical training, but also with studies. They had common studies like history, politics, economics and languages. But they also had individual studies, in the case of Sanji, he had studied some of his individual studies with Ichiji. They studied strategy – because he was going to be up there with his older brother and they had to know how to guide their siblings through a mission – aerodynamics to understand how he could fly and how was the better way of doing it. Ichiji and he were the only ones that could actually fly, so it was useful to know stuff like that. It was worse for him since Ichiji was an asshole and kept on torturing him while he was trying to listen to their teacher. His brother had been a sick bastard even then.

"Are you listening to me, little brother?" Sanji was brought back from memory lane with a painful pull of his wings. "Listen when I'm talking to you, Sanji."

"What?" He was going to kick her so hard… like he could. "Don't you get it that I'm ignoring you?"

"How dare you! Ignoring the heir of the family…" Oh, true, Reiju was the actual heir of the Vinsmoke family; she was also the main reason why Sanji couldn't hit a woman. "I'm saying that Ichiji sent a message, they are arriving today and want to see you, so, get ready to see your beloved older brother."

Finally, his sister left him alone and Sanji smiled. They really thought they had cornered him, didn't they? Well, they were going to find out that he wasn't the same scared, little boy anymore. They thought he was going to be submissive and listen to them, well… they could go and fuck themselves. He walked into the bathroom and looked for razor, those idiots were too arrogant and Sanji found what he was looking for. He prepared himself mentally and took off his shirt, relaxing his muscles.

Inhaling deeply and focusing on the task at hand, Sanji started to cut through feathers, tendons, muscles and when he reached the bone, he used his hand to snap it, like he would do with a chicken, and kept cutting until one wing was down. He had to rest then, dizzy and nauseous. Fuck, it was easier when it was cutting just a few centimetres at best… He still got another wing to go and he didn't have that much time. If he was found like this, they would see him as weak and Sanji wasn't weak. Not anymore. He supported himself using the sink and calmed his breathing. He started with the second, this time it took more time, he had to stop every few minutes to catch his breath and then start once again. Finally the last tendon gave up and his wings were both on the bloodied floor. Sanji put on his shirt and sat on the sofa, he didn't care about the blood soaking the white material or his shirt or the sofa, no, all he cared about were his siblings' faces when they got to see that he wasn't going to play by the rules.

"Sanji, our brothers ar-…what have you done!?" He must have dozen off since when Reiju entered it was dark outside. "Your wings!"

"I don't have wings, Reiju, neither do you." They were humans, not monsters. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I'm calling Doctor Demetrio: he will fix you in a second." Her sister left in a hurry. They could 'fix' him as many times as they wanted, he was going to do the same once and again until they realised that he wasn't going to allow them to have their way.

"Sanji-sama, did you do it again?" He opened his eyes to see the doctor kneeling beside him, opening his small case where there were more injections of that drug of his. "Mutilating yourself is a syndrome of a mental disorder; do you wish to talk about it?"

"I don't have any disorder, shitty doctor, you do." He could feel his sister and one of his brothers standing behind him. Great, he couldn't see his fucking face.

"Hold him, Ichiji-sama." A pair of hands held him down, squeezing his shoulders hard enough that Sanji knew that he was going to have bruises afterwards.

"You truly are a weakling, Sanji." His brother's voice sent a shiver down her spine, it was cold and distant, but it held some anger. "If father didn't need you, I would kill you myself."

"Like you could kill me, bastard." The doctor injected him with that drug and the burning sensation began once again, Sanji tensed and tightened his lips as to not let even one noise come out of him. He wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. But how hard it was… the pain was even worse than the previous time and he almost fainted during the process.

"Oh, they are even more beautiful now, Sanji!" When it ended, Ichiji let him go and he almost fell, he was just being held back by his sister's hand on his chest. "Don't you think, Ichiji?"

"They look weak as fuck; guess I'll have to train you from tomorrow onwards. Again." Yeah, like he was going to let his fucktard siblings 'teach' him anything. "You, take out anything of this bedroom and bathroom that can be used to cut. And I mean anything, if this shithead pulls out something like this again, I'll kill you."

The maiden yelped and Sanji wanted to kick his shit brother's head for talking like that to a woman. He wouldn't do it, though, even if he weren't weak as fuck right now. Reiju helped him get onto his bed, caressing his wings still and saying how she 'loved the new pattern because it was so dark and fitting'. Shut your trap, Reiju, that's what Sanji thought. They left him there, resting, and at some point, unconsciousness took over him. The cook thanked for it, he needed to rest if he wanted to take on his brothers and father. Their family had other plans when as soon as the Sun rose, Sanji was brusquely awoken by his elder brother. Sanji took a moment to study him. It was strange how all of them – well, except Reiju – had the same body type: thin, lean and yet muscular enough; Ichiji wasn't an exception, his spiky hair stood as weirdly as it used to. Ignoring all that, Sanji looked behind him, his wings were as ugly as the last time he had seen him.

Ichiji's wings were just like a bat's wings, when spread, the little veins were visible if you put a light against them. The bones, almost too thin to believe he could fly, were black and the colour went from a mahogany red in the closest part to the body, passing through a scale of wine, currant and blood reds to a ruby at the tip of the wings. Calling them ugly was natural, they were the representation of evil in almost any religion in the world. They were a representation of how evil his fucking family was.

"Get up, you have training." His brother's boot was on his bed and it was fucking disgusting. "Move or I drag you."

"Fuck off. I'm not going to train." Sanji rolled but his brother pulled him out of bed by his wing and Sanji groaned. "What are you doing!?"

"Did that hurt, little Sanji?" Sanji got up, trembling and trying to move his wing like he remember, but found it too weak as to free it from his brother's grasp. "You're disgusting weak, an embarrassment for our family."

"I'm not a member or your family, bastard!" Finally, Ichiji let his wing go and Sanji found himself caressing the zone. "I'm not and never will be a part of this family! When are you going to get it, fucktard!?"

His brother was looking at him, crazed eyes.

"You'll soon understand that there is no other place for you or other family, Sanji. Even if I have to kill all your friends and those foolish cooks at the Baratie" Ichiji turned around and left he locked in the room.

"ICHIJI!" Sanji threw himself against the door, knocking on it, calling his brother. "Ichiji! Let my friends alone, you bastard! Leave them out of this!"

 **Guests' reviews:**

 _Guest1_ : It was in his face literally, haha... I hope it happened like that, you know? Suck it, Yonji hahaha... Well, don't worry if Sanji gets negative sometimes, he feels down because he is in a country (boat, snail?) where almost everyone is a man (jk, he is just that negative when it comes to his family). And I hope that with this chapter you got to see that Sanji isn't giving up yet, but he is trapped (remember the wristlets, thanks, Big Mom, you're a bitch)

Yes, but he has lied to his friends, kept hidden information, let's called it. Sanji just don't want to face his friends and tell them "Hey, I've got wings!". But I agree with you, Luffy and Chopper would be thrilled (like when Franky shows up something incredible :P) Thank you for your support, sweetheart.

 _Ye_ : You're welcome. Thank you for your support, my dear.


End file.
